NaLu oneshots!
by lizzy16823
Summary: A series of NatsuxLucy shipping. Aren't they soooooooo cute!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Lizzy here! And here is a short NaLu one shot! More coming soon!**

The Note

Natsu's PoV

Natsu was siting behind Lucy. It was the period before lunch at Fairy Tail High and it was Science. The easiest class ever. I'm kinda a science whiz so it comes easier to me than most. I mean, really easy. It's the only class i have straight A's in and I don't even study for the tests. It was so easy.

I sat at my desk in the back by the window and started twirling fire between my fingers. Lucy was in front of me and was writing notes for the class quickly Dr. Rob was talking about volcanoes. He stood in front of the class and talked about how they explode and the chambers inside the earth. Bla, Bla, Bla, and I care why?

I think I was the only one not paying attention. Grey was in the front taking notes while Juvia wrote notes beside him, casting glances at him every 10 seconds or so. Levy was taking double notes for Gajeel, who was in class, but just didn't know how to take notes. Cana, Mirajane, Linsana were sitting silently and every so often they would take a few notes. Erza was asking so many questions, Dr. Rob was running out of bad puns to respond with. I decided that, well I might as well draw then just sit here.

I took out a pencil and drew two circles. I drew a plus sign on the circles and continued with the face. My face was easy to draw, but Lucy's was the hard part. I poked her with the eraser of my pencil and she turned around to look at me. Studying her face for a second, I then smiled and waved 'Hi'. She smiled slightly and turned around again, her hand flying at a rate of 95 MPH. I went back to drawing her Chocolate-brown eyes and her kind smile. As I finished the faces, I glanced up to see Dr. Rob, talking to the class and slightly glaring at me...

Oh well.

I kept on drawing her arms and the body, drawing her in her usual white and blue top and a dark blue skirt. I added my muscular body to the photo drew my arms wrapped around her. Her blonde hair was hard to draw, but as I drew it, I realized how much it just compliments her eyes. Blocking out sound while I drew came natural. But I wasn't expecting Dr. Rob to ask questions. "NATSU!" He yelled. I glanced up an quickly dragged my notebook on top of my art. "Pay attention, that's the 3rd time I had to yell! Now can you answer the question?" He asked me. I sighed. Wow, only three attempts to get my attention? Normally it's like 13...

"Can you repeat the question?"I asked. He sighed and said "What is the hot liquid called when it's inside the volcano?"

"Magma."

"And when it's outside of the magma chamber?"

"Lava." Duh. It's so easy. He just doesn't that I KNOW all this stuff. He thinks I should 'Pay attention more' and 'Take notes and study'.

Why write and reread what you already know? Pointless, right?

After I answer his question he turns around angrily and mutters under his breath "Pesky Brat." Which I heard with my dragon senses. He also doesn't realize that. I can hear him when he mutters 'Nastu, why won't you pay attention?' or 'How did he get a 100% he wasn't even paying attention!' or even 'Gajeel, another 50%, maybe Levy should help you out.'.

After he asked another question or something, Mr. Nurai walked in. He's the assistant principal. No, he's not the one who hates me, that's Mr. Wasaki. He hates me, a lot. Mr. Nurai actually likes me. He is probably one of the 3 teachers who like me. Anyways, he comes in and says "Dr. Rob, may I speak with Natsu?"

"Yeah. It's not like he pays attention." Dr. Rob responded. I followed Mr. Nurai out of the room. We walked to his office, where Mrs. Amisal sat. She was also one of the ones who liked me. "Natsu, please sit." Mr. Nurai said as he sat down on his swivel seat. Mrs. Amisal spoke. "Natsu, I am proud to say that you will now be doing Advanced Art! Instead of doing our usual class projects, you will be making Manga Comics, Paintings, and more! I can't have you switch classes, so you get to still be near your friends, but will be doing something harder. Ok?" This just brightened my day. Yes! FINALLY! Advanced Art! The art was WAY to easy for me to be doing, I mean come on, drawing pots of fruit, so easy! I draw a lot so still life fruit is easy. I drew stuff like that in 4th grade, not 9th! "YESSSSSSS!" I yelled. I jumped up and hugged her. "I can't wait to start after lunch!" I said. "I can't wait either." She responded. "Ok now, get back to class, you still have 30 minutes left of science!" Mr. Nurai said.

Wait. 30 minutes! STILL. UGHH THIS CLASS IS ENDLESS.

I walked back to class, as slowly as I could, stopping to get a drink and getting 'Lost' once. But when I got back to class there was only 27 minutes left. Only 3 minutes of stall time. I sat at my desk and Dr. Rob started drawing some diagram on the board. He wasn't looking back at the class. So I started drawing again. I finished drawing the characters, so I decided to add happy to the picture. He was resting on a wart-shaped cloud in the sky. Checking the clock in the classroom; 11:40. Still 20 minutes.

I added a rose to the scene in Lucy's hand. While i was drawing, she poked me. My eyes shot up suddenly and I closed the notebook. She hands me a note.

'Hey are you ok? What happened when Mr. Nurai took you out of class?'

I look up after reading it to see Lucy taking notes again. I flipped over the note and wrote 'Everything's fine :)'. I poked her and set it on her desk. "NATSU, are you passing a note?" yelled at me. "No, Lucy just dropped her pencil and a scrap of paper so I have it back!"?I responded. "Gimme that note." "But-" "Now." I stood up and grabbed the note, but I was expecting this so had a little slip of blank paper in my pocket. Grabbing it, he looked at it, looked at me, and just sat at his desk. I was about to head back to my desk, when I hear the words "Natsu." I turn to look at the teacher, who pointed at the board with an unfinished chart. "Finnish it." Uhhh ok... I grabbed the marker and finished the graph.

He had this pure look of 'What the ...' Right there. It was hilarious!I actually got to sit down this time. And was explaining the graph. The clock read 11:53. YESH 7 MINUETS. FINALLY.

For the rest of the class period, I stared out the window, thinking highly of the smart blonde girl in front of me...

FINALLY! THE LUNCH BELL! I was the first one out of the room and I sprinted to my locker. Lucy's locker was next to mine. IDEA! I grabbed my notebook and the drawing and ripped it out. I folded it and slipped it in her locker. Hiding in the window, I watched her as she came back to her locker. She was chatting with Levy and when she opened her locker, the drawing fell out. She picked it up and looked at it. Gasping slightly she said "I love it!". She hung it up in her locker and put her books away. She grabbed her lunch money.

Levy left without her and it was only us in the hallway. Lucy was walking slowly to lunch. I snuck up behind her and hugged her. She was surprised, but just hugged back. "Natsu.." She said. "Thank you for the drawing! It's beautiful!" I... Blushed?! Since when do I BLUSH!? "Luceeeeeeeee. I luv youuuuuuuuuu!" I kissed her on the cheek of a quick second and dashed off.

And that is, my friends, is how Lucy became my girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Lizzy is back and it seems so'me people like this so I wrote another chapter! Also i's kinda a songfix so I better tell you the song XD. It's Nothing Better by the Postal Service. One of my favorite songs of all time.**

The Song

-Taken Place at a normal Fairy Tail, not a high school like last time-

In story texts:

Italics- thought

lyris are spread out

Lucy's PoV

It was very early in the guild hall and only Mirajane was there. Master was away to speak with Blue Pegasus's guild leader. Levy and her team has taken Gajeel (to Jet and Droy's disappointment) on a job. What a perfect day to just chill out at home and work on my novel!

I decided to head to the guild to get my breakfast first. I arrived shortly after Grey, who of course, was being stalked by Juvia. Mira looked up at me and passed me a very hot tea. Sipping it slowly I looked around for a very annoying, blue cat and his owner.

Oh Natsu... NO. NO. NO. Lucy just chill! You and Natsu are just friends right? _But you wish you were more._ NO I DON'T. Liar. Oh there he is now!

"Lushee!" Happy yelled as he flew into my arms making me spill my hot tea all over Grey's body... WHERE ARE HIS CLOTHES?! Grey literally screamed like a little girl then danced around like a maniac as Juvia flooded the guild.

Natsu was laughing his head off. "Hey! Lucy!" He said as he came over and sat where Grey was once sitting. As he came over I blushed. He looked so cute with his scarf and his vest that revealed his abbs. _He's so sexy._ I DID NOT THINK THAT. He stopped staring at me then said "Mira, got any in town jobs that will last a day?" Mira ran over to the board while giving Cana a barrel of Booze and grabbed a request from he board. Passing it to Natsu, she went back to work and started cooking breakfast for Bisca and Alzack.

The poster read "Help take down Decorations for 3000 jewl." He looked over at Mira and said "Is this the best you got?" She responded with the words "No but Bisca, Alzack, Grey, and Erza were taking loads of them off the board to do today." He nodded and looked over at me. "Hey Luce, wanna come?" I looked over at him and said (the best as I could without blushing) "N-No thanks Natsu, I'm going to work on my novel today But if you want, you can stop by for lunch!"

"Will do Luce!" He ran out of the guild and a very tired happy flew out behind him. I dropped a few Jewl on the bar and waved bye to Mira. I walked home along the river and summoned Plue to keep me company.

When we reached my apartment I sat down at my desk and started writing. I wanted a quick romantic scene between two characters. Just a quick filler chapter. After 20 minutes of no ideas, I decided to turn to the radio for ideas.

"Will someone please call a surgeon,

Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart,

That you're deserting for better company.

I can't accept that it's over...

And I will block the door like a goalie tending the net

In the third quarter, of a tied-game rivalry.

So just say how to make it right,

And I swear I'll do my best to comply,

Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better,

Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together.

I feel I must interject here,

you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself,

With these revisions and gaps in history.

So let me help you remember,

I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear,

I've prepared a lecture, on why i have to leave.

So please back away and let me go,

I can't my darling I love you so...

Oh, oh

Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better,

Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together,

Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future,

Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures.

I know that I have made mistakes and I swear

I'll never wrong you again

You've got a lure I can't deny,

But you've had your chance so say goodbye

Say goodbye."

Natsu's PoV

I reached the town hall and saw a man standing outside. He looked at me and waved me over. I passed him the poster and he nodded. "Ok, Natsu. We will be taking the decorations down off of the Town Hall." He said as he pointed to the building. Simple enough.

I grabbed my I Pod and put in my headphones. The radio was playing from it. After about 20 minutes of bad music and hard work, my new favorite song came on:

"Will someone please call a surgeon,

Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart,

That you're deserting for better company.

I can't accept that it's over...

And I will block the door like a goalie tending the net

In the third quarter, of a tied-game rivalry.

So just say how to make it right,

And I swear I'll do my best to comply,

Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better,

Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together.

I feel I must interject here,

you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself,

With these revisions and gaps in history.

So let me help you remember,

I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear,

I've prepared a lecture, on why I have to leave.

So please back away and let me go,

I can't my darling I love you so...

Oh, oh

Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better,

Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together,

Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future,

Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures.

I know that I have made mistakes and i swear

I'll never wrong you again

You've got a lure I can't deny,

But you've had your chance so say goodbye

Say goodbye."

 **(This is lyrics btw)**

Time skip: LunchTime

Still Natsu, because he is cool and WHY NOT.

I appeared at Lucy's window and jumped in. Happy decided to go find Wendy and Carla. Lucy was sitting at her desk, pulling her hair out as she wrote. The radio was blasting a boring song. I sat in silence for a second then said "Hey Luce!"

Saying that scared the shit outta her. Not legit but it still scared her.

"How about lunch?" I asked. I finished the job and was really hungry.

Lucy smiled and looked up at me. "Hey Natsu! I'll get lunch in a minute!" She ran over to the kitchen and turned the radio on and started cooking macaroni and cheese.

While the water boiled my favorite song started up. I sang along with the male part.

"Will someone please call a surgeon,

Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart,

That you're deserting for better company.

I can't accept that it's over...

And I will block the door like a goalie tending the net

In the third quarter, of a tied-game rivalry.

So just say how to make it right,

And I swear I'll do my best to comply,

Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better,

Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together."

"I feel I must interject here."

Lucy sang along, matching the girl part perfectly

"You're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself,

With these revisions and gaps in history.

So let me help you remember,

I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear,

I've prepared a lecture, on why i have to leave.

So please back away and let me go,"

"I can't my darling I love you so."

(Both of them) "Oh oh."

"Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better,

Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together."

"Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future,

Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures."

"I know that I have made mistakes and I swear,

I'll never wrong you again"

"You've got a lure I can't deny,

But

You've had your chance now say goodbye,

Say goodbye."

"Lucy." I said.

"Lucy, will you never truly say that to me?"

"S-Say what Natsu?"

"Goodbye."

"Natsu, I will never say goodbye, now can you will never say that to me?"

"I will never say that to you in a way meaning together, because Lucy?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then we ate macaroni and cheese and sang for the rest of the day.

THE END

This is a author note, my I Pod is just being a Jick and won't let me bold stuff. -_-

Hope you enjoyed that story.

PLEASE SEND IDEAS, I WILL TAKE THEM! Also send an X Box ;)

Hope you enjoyed it and have a good rest of the day!

Also, everyone take cookies! ( : : ) ( : : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating much. My life just gets in the way. Now a quick NaLu one-shot!**

A Natsu and Lucy short; The Date

Lucy was searching frantically around her room. Her best friend, Levy, sat on her bed and read a book. Lucy flew into the closet and came out in a blue dress. Her blonde locks fell around her shoulders, making the dress more fitting. Levy glanced up from the book and nodded in the direction of her friend.

"Looks good." Levy said as her friend frantically put on her shoes. She started reading again.

"You think he'll like it?" Lucy asked her friend.

"This is _Natsu_ we're talking about. He'll like you no matter what you wear!"

"Thanks. OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE BYE LEVY!" I yelled as Lucy ran out the door. As she ran down the street, her heart fluttered with excitement. It's her first date with Natsu.

She walked up to the restaurant and saw Natsu sitting at the table. His spiky pink hair stood up on end and his smile lightened the room. He wore a suit. Lucy sat down and started a conversation with Natsu. They had a jolly time, just talking about missions, or how annoying Grey is,and about their lives. There last job had been weeks earlier, and the break was a good way to catch up with friends.

By the end of the date, Natsu walked Lucy home, hand in hand. I don't think she ever blushed so much in her life. As Lucy was just about to head in for the night, Natsu grabbed her hand. He then said softly,

"Lucy… I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you." After the words, he kissed her hand and ran off, leaving her stunned and blushing.

 **So yeah! NaLu.**

 **Leave a review if you want more NaLu and have ideas, or if just wanna tell me what I did wrong.**

 **Follow and Favorite! It supports me so much!**

 **Bye guys!**


End file.
